


Terezi the troll cop!

by PineCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff romance, Fluffy, M/M, Maybe sex later, Possible Abuse, Red Romance, Silly, domestic abuse, hell yes, i love this, troll cop, trollcops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat
Summary: Terezi be the troll cop you were meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://youtu.be/JFhA5kUt5cA  
> I fucking love this song and I love Terezi and everyone saw this coming.  
> Also later TerNep ships, because gogdamn it, that ship is too under appreciated.

"Pyrope, II need a favor." T3R3Z1 PYROP3 was greeted by a Mr.2ollux Captor standing in the doorframe of her office. Since her promotion to top tier in the police force, she had an entire, boring, office to herself. She was just happy they'd let her refuse the chief position, they'd never let her do field work again! Though the new chief, Equius Zahhak, seemed to be just fine with that.

"WH4T 1S 1T SOL? W4NT M3 TO COV3R 4NOTH3R JOB FOR YOU OR-" "Ye2, exactly." Terezi sighed and stood from her seat, walking over to him. Taking a deep sniff of the air as she approached. "4NOTH3R D4T3 W1TH 4R4D14?" "Yep." He was grinning sheepishly and his scent reeked of a sudden nervous sweat.

"1S 1T M4K4R4 4G41N?" She asked putting her left hand on his shoulder. Bingo-she was right. Sollux's nervous scent took on a whole new level of bleh! "Yeahhh, look II under2tand iif you won't take the ca2-" Terezi jammed a finger against Sollux's mouth grinning widely. "NO SW34T C4PTOR, T3R3Z1 H4S H34RD YOUR P4TH3TIC CRY 4ND 1S ON TH3 C43E." And with that she strolled past him, grabbing her suitcase, cane, and hat on the way through and out the building.

In her trollcop car she turned up her music, rolled down the windows and started the engine. Pulling out her cellphone she speed dialed Kanaya Maryam and zoomed out of the parking lot. “Hello?” “YO K4N, M4K4R4 1S 4T 1T 4G13N. YOU KNOW WH4T TH4T M34NS?” “I Will Be Out Front Of My House.” The call disconnected. Terezi grinned to herself as the smell of the passing surroundings gave her a perfect image (not to mention this was one of her more frequent routes and she hadn’t ran anything over accidentally in months).

It was a quick one hour drive (including picking up Kanaya and stopping for supplies) to the house of one GaMzEe mAkArA. The neighborhood and house were in good conditions on the outside. Being from a noble and supporting family, Makara had enough money for his entire life time and then some, so it was no surprise. But Terezi and Kanaya stepped out of the car with distaste clearly sketched on their faces.

“GOT 3V3RYTH1NG YOU N33D?” Terezi asked walking up the driveway and pulling out one of the house keys the trollcop headquarters had borrowed from a previous visit. Kanaya, armed with several bags of gummy worms and dark chocolate and a large troll-seven-eleven™ iced coffee, only nodded.

They burst through the door entrance (after unlocking the door and pushing it open slightly so they could kick it open without damaging the door but still looking hella cool). Terezi shouted, “H4NDS UP NOOK-OH GOGD4MN 1T, WH3R3 1S H3?” Before them was a now very disgruntled KARKAT VANTAS with a black eye who was sitting on a couch, tears rolling down his cheeks, watching Troll-Game-Of-Thrones™. Kanaya rushed ahead of Terezi and hissed, “What Happened?” Karkat broke into a nervous sweat and mumbled, “MY FAVORITE CHARACTER JUST DIED WHILE SAVING THE LOVE OF HER LIFE-” “Karkat, I Mean Your Eye.” Karkat cut off speaking and paused looking confused… And then embarrassed. “IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, WE WERE IN AN ARGUMENT, THERE WAS A HORN.”

Kanaya had heard enough as she dumped the bags of candy on his lap and handed him the coffee before giving Terezi the look. “Alright Karkat, You Know What We’re Doing Right Now, So-” Kanaya hoisted Karkat off the couch bridal style with his candies and coffee and headed for the door. “I Hope You're Ready To Spend The Week With Me. Don’t Worry, Your Show Is Recorded And We’re Having Your Choice Of Take Out.” “FINE.” Karkat huffed in response as he waved good bye to Terezi. “1’M GONN4 GO K1CK G4MZ33’S BUTT, L4T3R GUYS.” She snickered as they exited the house.

As Terezi strolled up the stairs, she fondly remembered the last time they came here, which wasn’t that long ago actually. Ever since the first bust through, Kanaya had come along to give Karkat a safer place to stay while Gamzee was gone. After all, the trolls that visited Gamzee weren’t all too kind to Karkat and Kanaya would stab a bitch before letting anyone touch him. She still grinned at the first time he was carried out, like a meow-beast-wiggler grabbed by the neck.

The top floor was a long hallway with two doors on the left and one door on the right, Gamzee would be in the right door. She took her time sniffing around and noted the various new trash and pie containers slew across the floor. Terezi, be disgusted and open the door on the right. She does so and unsurprisingly, Gamzee is passed out in his underwear, in the middle of a bed covered in semi-empty pie tins. “4LW4YS 4 CH4RM3R, 4RN’T W3?” She says while taking out handcuffs and approaching cautiously. As it appears, he is #fuckinrekt and sleeping like the dead, much to her convenience and annoyance. “GU3SS W3’R3 DO1NG TH1S TH3 CL4SS1C W4Y, 4LL3Y OOP!” Terezi then proceeded to half drag, half carry a cuffed Makara allll the way to the car, where Karkat and Kanaya sat upfront.

Another hour later (in which Karkat and Kanaya were dropped off ((“Thank You For Calling.” “NOT 4 PROBL3M, C4LL 1F YOU N33D 4NYTH1NG”)) and Gamzee woke up in the back seat (“Yoo, wHat tHe moTherFuck’S goIng On?” “YOU 4R3 UND3R 4RR3ST!” “WoAh. :o(“ “>:]”). After some groggy confusion between Gamzee and Terezi outside the police station, she was finally able to hand him over to the rest of the task force… Or to be more exact, dump him in the hands of Eridan Ampora, a newbie to the task force she didn’t like very much.

Besides, her shift was over and it was time to go home and sleep! Or at least that was her intention when she pulled into the driveway and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. It was around 10:30 pm and she was quietly closing the door of their apartment behind her when- “:33< *The furrocious beast ac waggles tail and sneaks up on the unsuspecting victim!*” Arms wrapped around her stomach and the biggest smile of the day sneaked onto her face. “*TH3 M1GHTY 4ND 3SP3C14LLY 3L3G4NT GC TURNS 4ROUND AND HUGS TH3 FURROCIOUS B34ST B4CK WH1L3 S4Y1NG,* “H1!” And she does just that, snuggling her face into the familiar fluffy hair.

:33< Nepeta Leijon was once a simple chubby tattoo artist with a criminal record for street fighting. Now, a year later, she was the same troll living with and in a red relationship with T3R3Z1 PYROP3. On this particular night she wore nothing but underwear and a large shirt revealing several of her tattoos along her legs and collarbone. Including a back neck tattoo of the Libra Sign in color.

Arms still around one another, Terezi drops her suitcase and cane along the left wall, next to the entrance of the kitchen. Nepeta backing away from the hug before slipping into the kitchen and calls, “:33< What do you want fur dinner?” “P1ZZ4 4N OPT1ON?” “:33< Yep!” While Nepeta called, Terezi slipped into their bedroom and stripped down to her pants, glasses, and bra. “B4B3, WH4T K1ND D1D YOU ORD3R?” “:33< One meat lofurrs and a cheese.” Nepeta replied moving from the kitchen to the bedroom and snickering as Terezi stood smiling mischievously in front of her.

As they closed the distance between each other Terezi wrapped her arms around Nepeta’s hips and asked quietly, “How was your day?” “:33< Purrfect, I did a tattoo of a woof beast with wings on this blue blood’s back! How was yours?” As the words floated into the atmosphere with no answer and Terezi stilled, Nepeta wondered if something had gone wrong- Then a sudden twinkle flashed across Terezi’s glasses and she hoisted Nepeta against her body with her arms wrapped beneath her butt. “YOU KNOW WH4T TH3Y S4Y 4BOUT M3-” Nepeta groaned in playful annoyance, this had to happen every night! “:33< *AC interrupts GC with the hiss,* I’m saying your little monologue tonight! *” Nepeta put her legs around Terezi’s waist and glared at her through the glasses with determination. “F1N33333! BUT YOUR CHUBBY BUTT B3TT3R NOT T4K3 FOR3V3R, 1 C4N ONLY HOLD YOU FOR SO LONG!” Terezi sighed leaning her forehead against Nepeta’s and flicking her snakey tongue at her face. Nepeta purred and then, with arms around Terezi’s shoulders and leaning back, spoke in a loud so-very-serious-voice- “:33< In Alternia, there is an officfurr known as Purrrrezi! She is remeowned, all around for purringing baddies to the ground-” Nepeta squeaked and cut off as Terezi turned them around and crashed right in the middle of their bed.

“:33< Now that wasn't furry nice-” Terezi pushed her mouth against Nepeta’s grinning and yearned to take it further. The giggling mess beneath her returned the affection, both melding into the other-

-The doorbell rang a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and comment, and I may continue later. Also I had all the text right but AO3 on phones are weird and it ruined it and I am too tired to fix it. Oh whale.


End file.
